There is so far known a protective cap (helmet) with a shield (shield plate) for protecting eyes (an upper half of a face) of a worker as a measure against accidents in which nails bounce back out of nailers to stick in worker's eyes or any others occur. As a method for attaching a shield plate, there are a method in which it is attached to the exterior of a cap body of a protective cap, and another method in which it is attached to the interior of a cap body of a protective cap in such a way that it is allowed to be housed therein. As he or she is likely to fail to attach the shield plate to his or her cap or the shield plate will interfere in work in accordance with the exterior attachment method, the interior attachment method in which the shield plate can be housed in the interior of the cap body when not in use is preferred.
As interior attachment methods, protective caps as described in PTL 1 and PTL 2 can be exemplified for instance.
In the protective cap as described in PTL 1, a face protection plate assembly composed of a support plate, in which three guiding slots are formed and a face protection plate (shield plate) provided on the guiding slots via engagement members to allow it to go up and down, is arranged in between a shock absorber liner and a hammock, lowermost end portions of the guiding slots are so disposed as to place these centers near the exterior below, and a configuration to allow selection from three positions of the face protection plate is applied thereto.
The protection cap as described in PTL 2 has a configuration in which a front shield plate installed in linear guiding slots and left and right side shield plates one end of which is swingably combined with the front shield plate and another end of which is installed in curved guiding holes are provided, and, when the front shield plate is drawn out downward, the side shield plates are coordinately drawn out obliquely downward.